


My angel put the devil in me

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: ревущие 20-е, джаз, Нью-Йорк, сухой закон. Декорации разошлись, Колин затаил дыхание и будто внезапно протрезвел – в свете прожектора застыла фигура, пока скрытая от публики двумя большими веерами из черных страусиных перьев.





	My angel put the devil in me

Завораживающая полутьма окутывала просторную залу: мрак расползся по углам, скрывая посетителей, заползая под столики, путаясь в острых каблуках модниц, оседая на стрелках наглаженных брюк. Официанты сновали по спикизи*, ориентируясь в неясном свете зажженных свечей скорее по памяти, чем умудряясь что-либо разглядеть, и разносили гостям запрещенный алкоголь под ревущие звуки контрабасов, стонущие флейты и соблазняющие тягучие ноты саксофонов.

Джазовый оркестр терялся в темноте, можно было представить, что и нет музыкантов вовсе – только звуки инструментов, разносящиеся в густом непроглядном от дыма папирос и сигар воздухе, напитанном испарениями спирта и алкогольным дыханием настолько, что можно было опьянеть, даже и не притронувшись к своей рюмке.

Еще полчаса назад Колин сидел в оркестре вместе со своими компаньонами – Джудом и Джонни, – чувственно сжимая губами мундштук и почти не видя нот, играя интуитивно, лаская клапаны саксофона. Плечом к плечу с ним расположился Джуд, эхом вторя мелодии, пока Джонни, зажав сигарету в уголке рта, бегал пальцами по клавишам пианино.

Они втроем были всего-навсего приходящими музыкантами, готовыми подменить основной состав, однако приятная особенность этого спикизи заключалась в том, что выпивка для них была бесплатной.

Пестрой компанией, где не было ни одного чистокровного американца, они отыграли задорную «You Wanna Be Americano»** под бурные аплодисменты и удалились за ближайший от сцены свободный столик. К ним тут же подскочила Элисон – официантка – в соблазнительном корсете и короткой перьевой юбочке. Приняв у мужчин заказ и тряхнув белокурой копной, она удалилась к барной стойке, громко цокая каблучками под разгоравшийся джазовый ритм новой мелодии.

Алкоголь на голодный желудок сразу дал о себе знать. Когда бокал Колина опустел наполовину, такие мелочи, как кошелек, в котором гулял ветер, и старый выходной костюм, почти перестали заботить его. Он расслабленно улыбался, не особо вникая в жаркий разговор, завязавшийся между Джонни и Джудом, блуждая взглядом по наполненному шорохами, стуком бокалов о деревянные столешницы и тихим треском табака спикизи. Колин слегка покачивался под протяжную композицию, сливавшуюся с голосом Кармен (выступавшей под сценическим именем «Серафина») – чернокожей местной дивой, срывавшей каждый вечер шквал аплодисментов.

Весь вечер она была чем-то сильно недовольна, однако сейчас взяла себя в руки и держалась профессионально, не выказывая ни малейшего волнения. Шатаясь за кулисами мимо гримерок, где прекрасные и свежие, как только что срезанные цветы, танцовщицы меняли наряды между номерами, Колину удалось краем уха подслушать разговор Кармен с концертмейстером мистером Фоглером. Из него он вынес одно: вечер должна была закрывать не Серафина, потому что Дэн готовил, по его заверениям, нечто особенное.

Лишь стоило Кармен замолчать, а последним аккордам композиции стихнуть под густое дребезжание контрабасов, как зал наполнился аплодисментами благодарной публики. Дива поклонилась, отвечая зрителям, и приняла несколько букетов от поклонников, прежде чем грациозно удалиться со сцены за кулисы.

К микрофону тут же выскочил мистер Фоглер – приятный и обходительный полноватый мужчина с усиками.

— Добрый вечер, дорогие гости «Ковальски и Ко»! — поприветствовал он публику, промокнув лоб носовым платком. — Как приятно видеть вас сегодня здесь, собравшихся, чтобы приятно провести время в доброй компании под хорошие напитки, которые любезно припас ваш покорный слуга.

Колин тихо хмыкнул себе под нос: уж чего-чего, а видеть публику в такой душной темноте было крайне сложно. В особенности потому, что сцена была ярко освещена прожектором, слепящим в глаза.

— Отдельные благодарности нашей несравненной Серафине, — продолжил Фоглер под очередной шквал аплодисментов, словно зал требовал возвращения певицы на бис. — Однако сегодня мне бы хотелось вас удивить. Без лишних предисловий... Маэстро! Музыку!

Как только кулисы сошлись, Фоглер спешно скрылся следом за Кармен. Сцена опустела, и после короткого промедления оркестр грянул медью.

Казалось, что свет в «Ковальски и Ко» померк окончательно, выхватывая лишь в центре сцены яркое пятно. Декорации разошлись, Колин затаил дыхание и будто внезапно протрезвел: в свете прожектора застыла фигура, пока скрытая от публики двумя большими веерами из черных страусиных перьев. Она стояла спиной к зрителю, кокетливо отставив затянутую в чулок левую ногу; вьющиеся темные волосы сливались с перьями, торчащие локти обтягивали длинные полупрозрачные перчатки. Колину не сразу удалось осознать, что разговор Джуда и Джонни смолк и мужчины также заворожено уставились на сцену, ожидая, что последует дальше. Колин внезапно пожалел, что не был сейчас рядом с оркестром, откуда бы ему открывался отличный вид сбоку, выхватывая меж лохматыми краями вееров оголенный силуэт.

Призывно встряхнув веером, фигура развернулась на каблуках к залу, и Колина сковали щемящий восторг и ужас: это был юноша, ошибиться было невозможно! Высокий, черноволосый, он переступил с ноги на ногу, плавно перетекая под вязкую мелодию. Чуть опустив веер, что скрывал его тело, он оголил плечи – шею обхватывала нитка бус, вульгарно крупных, одним витком плотно обнимая горло, другим же свободно змеясь по груди и касаясь правого соска.

Колин мигом ощутил сухость во рту и интуитивно потянулся к своему стакану, чтобы промочить горло, но от крепкого алкоголя стало только хуже. В это время молодой человек на сцене выступил вперед, держась на каблуках искуснее некоторыx барышень. Левую руку он завел назад, пряча спину, правой же прикрывал торс от жадных взглядов посетителей «Ковальски и Ко», позволяя тем увидеть не больше, чем сам был готов обнажить.

Худые крепкие ноги плотно облегали простые чулки безо всяких узоров, лишь наверху обхватывая бедра плотной резинкой кружев, не позволяя материи сползти вниз. Когда он поднял веер выше, скрывая лицо наполовину так, что остались видны только подведенные карандашом глаза и густо накрашенные веки, Колину удалось заметить тонкие красные ремешки, пристегнутые к чулкам. Фантазия мигом дорисовала, как сверху они крепятся к поясу на талии, и он сглотнул ком в горле.

Оглушенный, он уже почти не слышал джазовой мелодии, как и шорохов посетителей. Теперь Колин понимал, что подразумевал мистер Фоглер, говоря, что их ждет нечто особенное...

Молодой человек на сцене на протяжении всей бессовестно короткой мелодии ни секунды не стоял на месте, плавно переступая в кольце яркого света, подобном золотой клетке. Поворачиваясь боком, он стыдливо прикрывал себя, сдвигая черные перья и дразня воображение, но не давая шанса насытиться сполна почти обнаженным телом. Вот только в его глазах стыда Колин не видел. Молодой человек был явно уверен в себе, знал, какое впечатление производит на зрителя, и словно подстегивал жадные взгляды: отставлял бедро чуть в сторону, оголяя верхний край чулка, опускал веер ниже, открывая обнаженную грудь и свободно болтавшиеся между сосков золотистые бусы.

Но самое ошеломительное впечатление на Колина производили широкий ехидно и соблазнительно улыбавшийся рот и блики прожектора на глянцевой алой помаде, которой были жирно накрашены непристойно полные губы.

Колина все сильнее охватывало щекочущее неудовлетворение, и ему с трудом удавалось усидеть на месте, особенно после того, как головка возбужденного члена уперлась в гульфик, давя на застежку брюк. Колину не хотелось представлять, сколько еще возбужденных мужчин испытывают тот же дискомфорт, – он был сосредоточен лишь на молодом человеке на сцене. Он не мог оторвать глаз от узких кружевных перчаток, черных, как безлунная ночь, и в пару им – подвязки, нежно обнимавшей бедро.

Острый укол ревности будто прошил внутренности Колина насквозь: сальные, похотливые взгляды посетителей спикизи были недостойны этого порочного, лукавого ангела. Колин сатанел. Прежде он предпочитал встречаться с молоденькими суфражистками, но, при взгляде на этого искусителя, сердце начинало отбивать чечетку. Он жалел, что не в его власти сейчас выскочить на сцену и прикрыть танцора веерами самому, чтобы публика попридержалa свои грязные мыслишки, не смея смотреть и даже фантазировать. Колин сидел весь красный как рак, от стыда, возбуждения и выпитого на пустой желудок спиртного, молясь, чтобы эта песня не закончилась никогда.

Колину не в первый раз приходилось видеть танец с перьями. Он знал, что увидит, вот только представить не мог, что это произведет на него такое большое впечатление. Танцор, безусловно, был прекрасен – и преступление, если бы кто-то осмелился отрицать подобное, – вот только в отличие от женских версий исполнения его танец был совсем иным. И то, что пушистые перья были черными, а не белыми, являлось самым малым, что их отличало.

Он двигался медленно и неспешно под волнующий джазовый ритм, словно и не танцевал вовсе, а давал возможность хорошенько себя рассмотреть, влекомый совершенно иной мелодией, звучавшей в его голове.

Колин завороженно затаил дыхание, когда танцор, быстро поменяв положение рук и на секунду продемонстрировав, что же кокетливо скрывали угольно-черные перья, вновь прикрылся. Даже за огромным веером невозможно было не заметить, как соблазнительно тот покачивал бедрами. Перья ерошили вьющиеся короткие пряди, когда он задевал веером волосы, призывно наблюдая за залом и ожидая одобрения публики.

Джазовый ритм нарастал, будоража слух, и Колин чувствовал закипавший внутри него жар, расползавшийся красными неровными пятнами от гладковыбритых щек к шее.

Дева Мария... Колин бесстыдно и откровенно закусил губу, вцепившись в стакан: от чулок, и в самом деле, тянулись ремешки (алые, собранные отстрочкой в гармошку и пристегнутые к узкому поясу). Больше, кроме плотно облегавшего ягодицы нижнего белья, туфель на высоком каблуке и болтавшихся на шее бус, на нем ничего не было.

Колин жадно прикипел к узкой спине взглядом, наслаждаясь промедлением танцора, пока тот не спрятался назад в пушистый кокон перьев. Он был в смятении, выхватывая детали – напряженные мускулистые икры, подтянутые округлые ягодицы, ложбинка позвоночника... Он отчетливо представил, что если бы молодой человек обернулся, то мог оказаться возбужденным... Тонкая кружевная ткань белья прижимала бы полувставший член к низу живота... От этих мыслей у Колина сладко потянуло в паху.

Сущий бес, соблазнитель под личиной ангела! Танцор круто развернулся спиной к залу, тряхнув длинными перьями, и обнял себя вытянутыми руками так, что веера разошлись по боками подобно крыльям.

Резкий жест под нервный всхлип саксофона – и вот он снова оказался в плену перьев.

Развернувшись, танцор лукаво обвел зал взором темных накрашенных глаз, скорее невинно и задумчиво, чем соблазнительно, закусив нижнюю губу и касаясь зубами помады, прежде чем кулисы сомкнулись перед его лицом под финальные аккорды оркестра.

Переводя дыхание, Колин откинулся на спинку стула, ощущая давление брюк на возбужденный член.

— Хоро-о-ош, — протянул Джонни почти на ухо, не отводя взгляда от сцены. Поглощенный выступлением, Колин совсем позабыл, что был не один.

— Фоглер за это ответит, — задорно усмехнулся Джуд, с чувством затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Да, — согласился Колин, протянув руку к лежавшей на столе пачке сигарет, и прикурил прямо от горящей свечи, не рискнув сейчас пытаться совладать со спичками.

— Колин, мы тут с Джудом посовещались, — заговорщически произнес Джонни, и Колин удивился – когда, черт возьми, успели? — У нас есть идея для пари.

— Пари? — отрешенно переспросил Колин. Джуд громко рассмеялся и подавился густым дымом.

— Пари, — широко улыбаясь, согласился Джонни, бросив насмешливый взгляд на Джуда. — Мы заметили, как тебе понравился этот номер... Излагаю план: ты пробираешься в гримерку этого парня и возвращаешься с трофеем.

— Что? — развеселился Колин от услышанного и смахнул пепел.

— Трофей, — откашлявшись, подхватил Джуд. — Перчатку или пояс. В идеале – подвязку.

Колин пьяно засмеялся.

— Я не об этом, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Что за идиотское пари?

— Нормальное пари, — искренне оскорбился Джонни, но тут же хитро улыбнулся. — Справишься – и мы всю неделю с Джудом платим за тебя.

Джуд согласно кивнул, поиграв бровями, и вновь сладко затянулся.

Колин с тоской прикинул свои финансы. Деньги, которые он сегодня смог заработать, должны были пойти на погашение долга за съемную комнату, а это значило, что ближайшие дни в его меню будет одно большое ничего и водопроводная вода.

— По рукам, — серьезно кивнул он, скрепя сердце.

***

Затушив сигарету, Колин покинул зал через дверь для персонала, проскочив за кулисы. Он откровенно не мог представить, отчего согласился на этот безумный план Джонни.

Алкоголь почти успел выветриться из сознания... да и сколько он выпил? Оказавшись в темном тесном коридоре и слыша через простенок джаз, Колин понял, что совершенно трезв и не готов на безумство.

Но что от него, собственно, требовалось? Зайти в комнату, не вызывая подозрений, взять вещь и также спокойно выйти – тихо и уверено, словно он и должен был там находиться.

Перед ним стояла другая серьезная проблема – найти гримерку парня.

Колин успел уже дважды проклясть себя и его, прежде чем сообразил пойти к Фоглеру и задать ему прямой вопрос. Что такого предосудительного может быть? Только что этот самый парень не далее как минут пятнадцать назад стоял на сцене в одном нижнем белье, чулках, игриво прикрывая свое тело веером.

Колин зло рассмеялся над самим собой, с досады пнул удачно подвернувшийся под ноги ящик и растерянно покрутился на месте, всматриваясь в оба конца коридора.

Наконец из-за поворота появился Дэн собственной персоной, и Колин обрадовался, что сейчас он все же наберется решимости и спросит его о личной гримерной парня с веерами. Но тут следом за ним показалась возмущенная Кармен, пытаясь достучаться до концертмейстера, который сделал гвоздем вечера не ее, а какого-то малоизвестного тарцора.

«С такими данными малоизвестным он будет недолго», — с гордостью подумал Колин и тут же мысленно отвесил себе затрещину.

Подходить к Фоглеру с вопросом сейчас было явно себе дороже, так что у него не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как наведаться в гримерку к девочкам, которые знали все и про всех.

— Ты его видел? — спросила Кэтрин, когда Колин вошел в комнату, вспугнув своим появлением стайку танцовщиц, с визгами прикрывших платьями полуобнаженные тела. — Эджого в ярости.

— Да, мы с парнями как раз были в это время в зале, — согласился Колин, блуждая взглядом по гримерной – зеркала были по краям заклеены фотографиями знаменитостей немого кино, изображениями модных туалетов и расписаны губной помадой.

— Дэн велел мне проверить парня, в порядке ли он. Вдруг Кармен заходила к нему и наговорила лишнего, — соврал Колин, ни капли не смутившись, заранее заготовив реплику.

— Очень правильно с его стороны, — поддержала Кэтрин, и Колин заликовал.

Объяснив, как найти комнату, Кэтрин чмокнула его в щеку накрашенными губами и, подхватив короткое, расшитое бусинами и пайетками платье, скрылась за ширмой, чтобы переодеться.

Колин задумчиво потер щеку, стирая с кожи алый отпечаток, оглядел напоследок гримерную и тут заметил большую вазу с цветами. Воровато взглянув на танцовщиц, он выдернул из букета одну пошло-красную с большой головкой розу и опрометью выскочил в коридор.

Легче не стало. Теперь он знал, куда идти; хотя ноги совершенно не слушались, обещание исхода пари вселяло веру в завтрашний день, и Колин двинулся вперед к роковой двери, за которой его поджидала неизвестность.

Он вошел без стука. Однако в комнате никого не оказалось, и Колин, сжимая горячими пальцами сочный зеленый стебель, осмотрелся, пытаясь найти что-то из сегодняшнего наряда парня. В конце концов, в правилах пари не было прописано, что он должен просить того о трофее – он мог его просто выкрасть, и никто не подумал бы о нем плохо. Кроме самого парня и костюмерши, разумеется.

Колин блуждал взглядом по комнате, выискивая что-нибудь подходящее. На ширме для переодевания висели те самые веера. Зеркала были также обклеены фотографиями и вырезками из газет и журналов, как и в гримерной девочек, а свет торшера в вульгарно-красном абажуре наполнял помещение интимным полумраком... И тут Колин заметил повисшую на ширме перчатку. Ту самую – черную, кружевную.

Обрадовавшись успеху, он двинулся было вперед, но под его ногами заскрипели половицы.

— Кто здесь? — послышался хрипловатый низкий голос из-за ширмы, и Колин застыл, как преступник, которого застигли на месте преступления.

Из-за перегородки, цокая каблуками, вышел парень. Его глаза по-прежнему были ярко накрашены, помаду он еще не успел стереть, зато облачился в тонкий светлый халат.

Он вежливо и вопросительно посмотрел на Колина, намекая «какого черта вы здесь забыли?», пока не заметил в руке розу, и его губы дрогнули в мягкой улыбке. Колин проследил за его взглядом и протянул цветок.

— Вы слишком быстро покинули сцену – у меня не было времени, — объяснил он, подходя ближе и замечая сквозь полы халата облаченные в чулки стройные ноги и чуть выше колена – сползшую подвязку.

— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулся парень, приняв цветок, и вдохнул благоухающий аромат свежей розы.

— Если у вас все... — неловко произнес он, однако ни капли не смущаясь постороннего мужчины, который имел наглость побеспокоить его.

— Меня зовут Колин, — ляпнул тот первое, что пришло в голову.

— Эзра, — представился танцор, с явным интересом оглядывая его с ног до головы, словно пытаясь понять, что же нежданный визитер выкинет на этот раз.

Колин решил идти напролом.

— Это покажется вам дико странным, но мы с друзьями заключили пари: я должен принести им что-то из вашего наряда.

Колин чувствовал себя круглым идиотом, но он не представлял иного способа, как можно было еще в сложившейся ситуации покинуть комнату, сжимая в руках заветный трофей.

Он покосился на висевшую на ширме перчатку, и Эзра с любопытством проследил за его взглядом.

— Что же, берите, — сжалился он. Колин не двинулся с места. — И на что спор?

— На бесплатный обед, — честно признался Колин, решив придерживаться откровенности до самого конца.

Эзра понимающе хмыкнул, подступил на один шаг, развязывая кушак, и распахнул полы халата.

— Что же, берите, — повторил он. — Если осмелитесь.

Колин не сводил взгляда с узких колен, над одним из которых маняще покоилась заветная подвязка.

Будь Колин разумнее, то ушел бы из комнаты, едва лишь вручил цветок, но сейчас им руководило не желание выиграть пари. Воспоминания о танце нахлынули вновь, разжигая утихшее возбуждение с новой силой.

Вот только веер больше не закрывал от него Эзру, лишь на плечах висел распахнутый халат. На обнаженной груди в тусклом свете торшера призывно сверкали бусы, пояс перехватывал талию, и Колин, как зачарованный, опустился перед Эзрой на одно колено, так что перед его глазами отчетливо просматривались очертания крупного члена, прижатого к паху блестящим шелком нижнего белья.

Не проронив ни слова, Колин ухватился пальцами за подвязку, касаясь гладкого чулка, и стал медленно стаскивать ее вниз.

Отрешенно подняв голову, он столкнулся с неверящим взглядом Эзры, будто тот был поражен, что Колин и впрямь отважится на подобную наглость. О, Колин бы отважился и на большее!

Он спустил подвязку к самому колену, но не стал продолжать снимать ее дальше, не отводя взгляда и видя легкую растерянность в глазах Эзры. Колин задумчиво прижал ладонь к внутренней стороне бедра под тихий вздох молодого человека, который даже не подумал его оттолкнуть.

Колин чувствовал, будто голодный демон, вселившийся в него, довольно поднял голову, предвкушая продолжение вечера.

Рука поднялась выше, почти касаясь паха, и Эзра свел колени, сжимая ладонь между бедрами, не позволяя двигаться дальше, но и не давая шанса отстраниться. Он смотрел в глаза Колина почти не мигая и, сглотнув слюну, облизал губы, словно они пересохли, хотя были жирно накрашены помадой.

Ликуя, что его не гонят прочь, Колин свободной рукой отстегнул ремешок и чуть приспустил чулок. Эзра тихо и сладко вздохнул, роза выпала из его рук, и Колин увидел, как под тканью белья дернулся член. Его самого вновь охватило возбуждение, стоило лишь стать перед Эзрой на одно колено.

Подавшись вперед всем телом, Колин прижал губы к оголенной коже над самым чулком, и Эзра чувственно выдохнул, толкнувшись пахом вперед.

— Дева Мария... — прошептал Колин, оглаживая не зажатым между бедрами большим пальцем кожу, и Эзра опустил руки, но так и не прикоснулся к себе. Вместо него это сделал Колин.

Поднявшись поцелуями выше по бедру и поражаясь собственному бесстыдству, он коснулся губами головки сквозь шелковую ткань белья, влажно смачивая ее слюной и чувствуя резкое мускусное возбуждение Эзры. Осмелев, Колин приспустил белье ниже и восхищенно вздохнул, когда перед его глазами появилась крупная оголенная головка, не скрытая крайней плотью.

Вновь задрав голову, он увидел в глазах Эзры мольбу. Но еще невыносимее был животный голод, с которым тот жадно смотрел на Колина. Не отводя взгляда и желая уловить даже самую малейшую перемену на лице Эзры, он коснулся тугой кожи языком и услышал тихое шипящее ругательство. Нахально расплывшись в улыбке, Колин взял горячую головку в рот, чуть посасывая, и колени Эзры, задрожав, разошлись, отпуская, наконец, его ладонь.

Эзра все еще уверенно стоял на каблуках, но ноги его едва слушались, грозя не удержать, и он судорожно ухватился за стоявшую позади него ширму, недовольно заскрипевшую в ответ на подобное вероломство.

Оглаживая его бедра, Колин спустил белье ниже, высвободив член, и перехватил ладонью за основание, касаясь курчавых лобковых волос.

В эрегированном состоянии член казался еще больше, невероятно... Колину никогда прежде не доводилось видеть настолько впечатляющее достоинство (хотя за свою жизнь в общественных моечных повидал достаточно), и он не осмелился брать его в рот на всю длину. Перехватив ладонью чуть выше середины, он не позволял толкаться в свой рот, ритмично водя кистью и оттягивая вниз кожу.

Наконец, Эзра не выдержал, ухватившись за его шею, ероша коротко стриженные на затылке волосы, касаясь висков, ушей, пытаясь найти успокоение и безбожно проигрывая эту битву. Дыхание его стало влажным и глубоким, и ему с трудом удавалось сдерживаться, чтобы не поддавать бедрами в надежде быстрой и яркой разрядки.

Захотев подразнить Эзру и теряя всякий стыд, Колин остановился, не выпуская головку изо рта, и прижал язык к уздечке, продолжил ласкать член, крепко сжимая его в кулаке. Решившись на отчаянный шаг, он завел руку дальше, чувственно оглаживая ягодицу. Добравшись до расселины, Колин скользнул ниже, касаясь через ткань белья входа, и провел подушечкой пальца по плотно сжатому от возбуждения сфинктеру. Эзра громко застонал, мягко впиваясь коротко стрижеными ногтями в кожу его головы, и, не совладав с собой, все же мощным толчком подался вперед, моля о большем.

Колин поперхнулся, однако это ничуть не поубавило его решимости, и он нахально проник под белье, чтобы теперь уже коснуться обнаженной кожи.

Собственное возбуждение никуда не делось, но Колин был слишком увлечен, наблюдая за тем, как Эзра отдавался ласкам – облизывал губы, мученически сводил брови к переносице, – как напрягалась его крепкая шея и под кожей вздувались вены.

Его мошонка была по-прежнему пережата резинкой белья, и, сжалившись над Эзрой, Колин убрал ладонь с члена, чтобы освободить яички, и провел по складкам покрытой темными волосками кожи под облегченный вздох. Пальцы все это время продолжали оглаживать анус, пока указательный, наконец, не толкнулся через сфинктер внутрь, лаская нестерпимо горячую нежную кожу.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Эзра громко застонал, его накрыла мелкая дрожь, сотрясая тело, будто в лихорадке, и он кончил Колину в рот, пошатнувшись и проскребя стальными набойками каблуков по паркету.

Колин не выпустил его из своих рук, продолжая терзать изнутри, пока не почувствовал, что член немного обмяк. Он с трудом проглотил слегка горьковатую сперму, догадавшись, что подобный специфический привкус может быть из-за того, что Эзра курит.

Подвязка до сих пор издевательски обнимала ногу над самым коленом.

— Думаю, ты ее заслужил, — усмехнулся Эзра, переводя дыхание. На его лбу выступили бисеринки пота, тушь и тени размазались вокруг глаз. Совладав с собой и так и не заправив член обратно в белье, он потянулся вниз, чтобы стащить кружевную резинку, но Колин резко остановил его, перехватив за запястье.

— Нет, оставь так, — серьезно попросил он, заглядывая в глаза Эзры. Его собственный возбужденный член неприятно упирался в молнию брюк.

— Но я настаиваю, — возразил Эзра, проведя пальцем под нижним веком, чтобы стереть размазавшуюся косметику.

— Обойдусь.

— Бесплатный обед, — с ехидцей напомнил Эзра, растирая между пальцами подводку и пачкая кожу черными косыми линиями.

— Если только ты согласишься пообедать со мной, — нагло заявил Колин и нетерпеливо закусил губу в ожидании приговора.

Его руки удерживали Эзру подле себя за колени, и можно было решить, что он не намерен отпускать его до тех пор, пока не услышит утвердительный ответ. Смешливая грешная полуулыбка, бесовская харизма и самую малость смущенный, но порочный взгляд сводили Колина с ума, он четко понимал, что пропал, лишь раз вкусив этот запретный плод. И пути назад уже не было...

Он никогда не влюблялся с первого взгляда, прежде всего руководствуясь желанием, но сейчас Колину казалось, что все его внутренности вынули и в груди разрастается черная пустота, пока Эзра испытывал его своим молчаливым раздумьем, словно издеваясь.

Мягкий красноватый свет наполнял комнату, подкрашивая темные глаза молодого человека проказливым огоньком. Он будто был вершителем судеб, взвешивая в руке отчаянно трепыхавшееся сердце Колина, раздумывая над тем – вложить ли его обратно в раскуроченную грудную клетку, вдохнув заново жизнь, или беспощадно сдавить сильнее, уничтожая очередного поклонника, предлагавшего всего себя в обмен на мимолетную встречу.

Хитро улыбнувшись, Эзра легкомысленно пожал плечами, запахивая полы халата, и Колин истолковал это как «да».

**Author's Note:**

> *Спики́зи – (англ. Speakeasy), или blind pig, blind tiger – нелегальные питейные заведения или клубы, в которых подавались крепкие алкогольные напитки во времена сухого закона (1920 – 1933) в США.  
> **You Wanna Be Americano – саундтрек к фильму «Талантливый мистер Рипли».


End file.
